


egukota／27. 穿錯衣服（Ｒ）

by Yuki_guo



Category: egukota
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＊與實際聲優人物毫無關聯＊有R18內容，口，吞嚥等行為
Kudos: 2





	egukota／27. 穿錯衣服（Ｒ）

清晨的曙光才剛揚起了頭，西山宏太朗就被提早設置的鬧鐘叫醒，迷迷糊糊地睜開雙眼，先避著手機螢幕強烈的光線將鈴聲給關住，勉強維持意識，有一搭沒一搭地將唇邊的膠帶給撕去。  
江口拓也睡得很沉，昨夜的狂歡讓兩人都未著衣物，他轉個方向，湊近帶有數條抓痕的光裸背部，從後頭緊緊抱住，將吻落在彷彿會生出翅膀的肩胛骨，這才心滿意足地起身梳洗。

／

距離第一個工作約莫還有一個小時，今天反而是江口拓也在家的時間比自己還多。西山宏太朗從衣櫃隨手拿出布料柔軟的上衣，就算在盥洗過後仍然只穿上了內褲，穠纖合度的雙腿與白皙的皮膚就隨意地露在空氣當中。  
「輩先，該起床囉。」  
他整個人爬上了床舖，一邊套著淺粉色的寬鬆上衣，一邊搖晃江口拓也的身子。對方發出了數次掙扎的聲音，最後直接轉過頭來，將毛絨絨的頭顱埋入自己的腹部，意圖躲避燈光與早晨的來臨。  
在他將上衣給穿好，衣襬竟然長到可以蓋住渾圓的臀部，西山宏太朗才發覺自己錯拿到江口拓也的衣服了。雖然自己並不算小隻，但他的戀人身高特別高，又喜歡穿著寬鬆的衣物，只要尺寸一比對就很明顯能看出差別。

被單已經被江口拓也踢到床舖邊緣，再多挪動一下便會落地，與此同時，男性的生理反應讓江口拓也甫剛睡醒的下身也正抬頭，碰巧穿上男友上衣的西山宏太朗莫名興奮了起來。  
他拉了拉衣袖，就著只有指尖露出袖口的萌袖模樣，悄悄握住了江口拓也的敏感處。  
「嗚、宏太朗？！」男人還來不及反應，彈跳著坐起身子，西山宏太朗早已窩到了江口拓也的雙腿之間。  
光裸的雙腿跪躺在柔軟的大床，圓潤的屁股被包裹在內褲當中無法窺見，纖長的五指完整握住被自己撫慰而逐漸立起的陰莖，面頰也十分湊近，像是看不清楚而不停瞇起了雙眼。  
「等等、宏太朗……」  
在江口拓也未來得及阻止戀人，西山宏太朗便伸出舌尖，如小貓一般舔舐上性器的尖端，笑著明知故問道。

「——輩先，可以嗎？」

／

「嗚、……嗯嗯、嗚嗯……」  
「哈啊……宏太朗、嗯、工作來得及？」  
嘴裡的粗根頂入喉嚨深處，發燙的體液與細微的脈絡都被口腔與舌面好好包覆，脹紅的面頰滿佈因為從身體深處湧出的熱氣而滑落的汗水，迷茫的雙眼中僅有江口拓也無法游刃有餘、皺緊著眉頭撫上他頭頂的模樣。  
好喜歡啊。  
西山宏太朗含糊地回應了沒問題，實際上一個小時的空檔並不算有餘裕，他只好以手指輔助深含不到的地方，偶爾也往下按摩雙球，舌面則努力地來回舔弄敏感的頂端，口腔也縮緊著用力吸吮。  
江口拓也被戀人如此誘惑的姿態一逼，著實是有些忍不住，雙腳緊繃地縮起，雙手也扣到對方白皙的頸後，一不小心便頂起了胯部。  
「嗚、輩——呼嗚、嗯……」  
「我要去了、呼……啊、……」  
承受不住撞擊的西山宏太朗只能任由瀏海散亂地遮掩視線、生理性淚水盈出眼眶，在最後一刻脫離紅腫雙唇的陰莖彈起，近乎燒灼的白濁全都射在西山宏太朗的鼻尖、面頰、雙唇與喉頭上，並不算濃的精液滑落了下巴、最終全都被江口拓也的粉色上衣給吸去。  
江口拓也立刻抽起衛生紙，愧疚地正想為戀人拭去，西山宏太朗卻以指尖抓緊過長的袖口，將舌尖悄悄舔過嘴角白濁的動作以手臂掩住。  
「我、我再去洗一次澡，再不出門就要遲到了！笨蛋輩先！」  
只能看著戀人匆匆起身，臉頰燒紅地急奔進浴室的江口拓也還未回神，西山宏太朗就又躊躇哲跑回來，吻上自己的唇瓣，勾起魅惑的微笑。

「剩下的事情，要等我回來再繼續喔。」

江口拓也像是喪失了思考能力，在床上看著對方快速沖過澡、匆忙著衣出門，而他只來得及說出「小心安全」，遲了一陣子才發現對方似乎再度錯穿了自己的衣服。  
江口拓也燒紅著臉，滿腦子只意識到——西山宏太朗的唇瓣除了平常的甜味，還多了一抹苦澀的黏膩。


End file.
